


Healing

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: " Post-S2 Finale. How did they get to where they are? The light of day might not be as friendly as the cover of darkness, or it could give them strength."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

“Danny are you okay?” Stella is concerned about her friend and colleague as he has been acting differently ever since Mac and Don got caught in the explosion and she suspects it’s due to the newfound bond between the other two men.

“As good as can be expected. My ex-boyfriend nearly died and my current boyfriend has been fawning over him.” Danny’s eyes widen. “Oh shit, I just said that out loud didn’t I?”

“You and Mac?” Stella can’t believe her ears. She was right about what was bothering Danny, but wrong as to why.

“Yeah. He was there for me when Louie got hurt and one thing led to another. And now he’s getting all cozy with Donny and I don’t know what to do.”

“Mac doesn’t know about your past with Don, does he?”

“He knows my ex is a cop that isn’t out. He doesn’t know who though. I don’t want to out Donny, since I’m still half in the closet myself.

“You need to tell him, Danny. He has no idea what he is doing to you.”

Danny sighs. “I’ll try, Stell. I’ll try.”

*****

Danny timidly knocks on the door of Mac’s apartment. He knows he needs to talk to his lover, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling uneasy.

“Danny, come in.” Mac smiles as he steps aside to allow the younger man to enter. “I’m glad you came by. I haven’t seen enough of you lately.”

“Not my fault.” Danny settles on the couch keeping as much distance between the two as possible. “Lately it seems like you’d rather be with Don.”

“Danny, Flack almost died. He needs someone that has been through the same thing.”

“Well, do you have to act like you’re fawning over him?” Mac looks confused for a second before he understands the point Danny is making.

“Danny, you don’t need to be jealous. I don’t have feelings for Flack – not to mention the fact that he’s straight.”

“No he’s not, Mac.” Danny pauses before continuing. “Don’s my ex.” Mac looks at Danny with what can only be described as a ‘deer in the headlights’ expression.

“Danny, I promise you that I am not attracted to Don.” Mac slides over on the couch and puts his arm around his lover.

I know that, Mac. But I think Don is attracted to you.

“Oh shit.” Mac squeezes Danny’s shoulder.

“I’d say that’s a pretty accurate sentiment.” Danny leans into Mac’s embrace. “And I have no idea how to handle this without hurting Donny any more than he already has bee.”

“You still care about him.”

“Yeah. The stress of hiding our relationship is what split us up. Aiden and Stella knew, but it was still so taxing. Danny pauses before continuing. “I kinda accidentally told Stella about us.” Mac chuckles and ruffles Danny’s hair.

“That’s okay, Danny. I was actually wanting to ask you if it was alright if we told her. All hell broke loose before I had the chance though.”

“I’m glad to have that monkey off my back.”

“It wasn’t that big of one.” Mac pulls Danny in for a quick kiss.

“What are we going to do about Don though?”

“Do you remember that case from a few weeks ago? With the threesome?”

“Mac are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Only if you’re willing. I can tell you still have feelings for him and I’d bet Don still has them for you, He and I have become close friends since this all happened and I’m pretty sure it could become more if the desire to do so is there.”

“That’s quite a leap, but it could work. I guess it’s up to Donny.”

“Yeah. You want to go with me to talk to him tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Danny snuggles into Mac’s embrace.

“In the meantime, how about we head to bed? I owe you some much overdue attention.”

“I like the sound of that.”

*****

“Hey, Mac. How’s it going? Uh, Danny, hi.” Don had come to enjoy the daily visits from Mac, but he had no idea what to make of the fact that his ex-boyfriend is accompanying him. Their visits did overlap sometimes, but they had never arrived at the same time before.

“Hey Donny.” Don raises an eyebrow as Danny takes a seat at the side of the bed. He had never used the nickname in front of anyone before. “I hope you don’t get mad at me for this, but I told Mac about us. He and I are together now.” Don knows the only thing keeping him from beating his head against the nearest wall is the fact he’s still in a hospital bed. This has not been his year.

“And you felt the need to come stake your claim. How mature, Danny.” It’s bad enough that Danny beat him to Mac, Don doesn’t need his ex rubbing it in his face.

“That’s not why we’re here, Donny.”

“Whatever, Danny.”

“Flack, you want to stop acting childish for just a minute and listen to our proposal?” Don stares at Mac wide-eyed. The fact that he’s still standing makes Don feel uneasy, and his statement just adds to that.

“Proposal?”

“Yeah. And Mac could you please sit down? You’re making Donny nervous.” Mac shoots Danny a playful glare before settling into a chair on the other side of Don’s bed.

“Don, you remember that case from a few weeks ago with the unconventional relationship?” Danny snorts at Mac’s phrasing as Don quickly runs through recent cases in his head.

“The threesome?” Mac and Danny both nod. “Why are you… Holy shit! Are the two of you proposing what I think you’re proposing?”

“Yeah. It’s up to you Donny.”

“As long as we resolve our issues with words and not guns I’d be willing to try.

Mac snorts. “Those three were doing it for all the wrong reasons anyway.

*****

“Hey, Donny. Mac had to stay late because of bureaucratic bullshit so it’s just me today. He’ll try to make it by later.” Danny gives Don a quick kiss before settling in at his bedside.

“Remind me never to become the boss. It sounds like it sucks.”

“Being the boss sucks. Sleeping with the boss, however, does have its benefits.”

“Well unfortunately for me, Mac doesn’t write my schedule.” The two discuss the latest crazy case, becoming so engrossed they don’t notice Susan Flack has entered her son’s room until she clears her throat. Both men mumble their apologies.

“So are you boys back together? I could never figure out why you broke up to begin with.” Danny and Don both stare at her in shock.

“Ma? How?”

“I’m your mother. It’s my job to know everything about you sweetie. Not to mention the two of you are good for each other.” The two men exchange a glance.

“Well actually Ma, I’m not just with Danny.” Susan raises an eyebrow.

“Please do continue.”

“There’s three of us. Me, Danny, and Mac Taylor.”

“Well your father will be glad to know that there’s someone to keep you boys in line. Though I have to say neither of us ever would have guess that Mac is gay.”

“I’m not sure what’s bothering me more – the fact that dad knows I’m gay or the fact you’re seemingly unfazed by my relationship with Danny and Mac.”

“Don, we’ve suspected that you’re gay since shortly after you became a cop. We didn’t want to say anything in case we were wrong.”

“Ma, some indication you were okay with it would have been nice. I was scared to death that Dad would kill me if he ever found out.” Danny doesn’t speak but slips his hand into Don’s.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. As for your unconventional relationship, if it makes you happy, we’re happy for you, societal norms be damned.”

“Thanks Ma. That means a lot to me. To us.”

“I’m assuming Mac is still at work.” Both men nod. “I’ll have to go talk to him. Make sure he doesn’t work himself to death. Especially since he was also injured.”

“Uh Ma…” When Don catches sight of the figure in the doorway, words escape him.

“Yes, Don?”

Danny quickly comes to his boyfriend’s rescue. “Mrs. Flack, Mac is standing behind you.”

“Danny, call me Susan. You’re family now. The same goes for you, Mac.”

“Does someone want to fill me in here?”

“Mac dear, I’m a mother. That makes me psychic.” Don snorts at his mother’s explanation..

“Ma’s giving herself a little too much credit. She asked Danny and I if we were back together and we informed her that you are also part of the equation.” Seeing Mac’s concerned expression, Don continues. “Don’t worry. They approve.”

“So I don’t have to worry about Don Flack, Sr. tracking me down and killing me then.”

“Only if you hurt my baby, dear.

*****

“I never want to see the inside of a hospital ever again. Maybe now I can finally get some sleep.” Don collapses onto the couch as Mac and Danny share a concerned look. They know that’s not the real reason Don hasn’t been sleeping well. They both have been plagued by nightmares and assume that Don’s have been even worse.

“You know if you’re that tired Don, my bedroom does have a bed. It’s more comfortable than the couch.” Don’s only response is to stick out his tongue at Mac.

Danny rolls his eyes. “Come on Donny, we could all use the rest. Isn’t that right, Mac?” He heads to the bedroom before either man can answer and they soon follow.

“Will that bed hold all three of us?”

Danny chuckles. “You calling me fat, Don?”

“No, I, uh…”

“He was joking, Don. And yes the bed will hold all of us.” Mac gives Don a slight push towards the bed. The younger man climbs on fully clothed and is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Mac and Danny carefully tuck him in before following their lover into slumber.

*****

After a few hours of restless sleep, Don awakens from one of usual nightmares. In this one Mac was the one more seriously injured and Don had been unable to save him. His sudden movements awaken Danny, who instantly comforts Don.

“It’s okay, Donny. We’re all okay.” Don finds comfort in both the embrace and the fact that he’s not waking up alone.

“I’m a grown man and I’m getting nightmares. I feel pretty stupid right now.”

“Donny, Mac and I have been getting nightmares too, so don’t feel bad. Mac won’t talk about his but I can tell they’re pretty bad.”

“I can hear you, Danny,” Mac grumbles from his position on the other side of Don.

“I’m only telling Donny the truth.”

“I know that, but the way you phrased it…”

“Go back to sleep Mac.” Once Mac returns to slumber, Danny slips out of bed, and motions for Don to follow. “Mac hasn’t been getting much sleep, so I didn’t want to keep him up,” Danny explains once they are in the living room. “You want to talk about your nightmare? Doing so helps me.”

Don gives Danny a weak smile. “Not a whole lot to it. Just Mac’s and my roles were reversed. Except I wasn’t able to save him like he saved me.” Danny pulls Don close to him.

“Oh, Donny. You’re okay, Mac’s okay, we’re all okay.”

“I know that Danny, but it doesn’t make the nightmares go away.”

“I know. I’ve had countless nightmares where we weren’t able to get to you and Mac in time. They’ll get better over time and it helps having someone to talk to. I just wish Mac would figure that one out.”

“Mac’s stubborn, Danny. Maybe between the two of us, we’ll be able to break through to him.”

“I sure hope so. You think you can go back to sleep or do you want to stay up and talk some more?”

“Sleep. Mac needs us. And if you hold me, I think I’ll be able to keep my own nightmares at bay.”

“Sleep it is then,” Donny says as he rises from the couch. “Love you, Donny.”

“Love you too, Danny,” Don says before giving Danny a slight shove. “Bedroom. I’m tired.” The two men crawl back into bed beside Mac and soon fall asleep knowing that although the effects of their ordeal are far from over, all three of them will begin to heal – together.


End file.
